The research goals of the Duke University Marine Biomedical Center are to gain an understanding of the mechanisms involved in the adaptation of man and other organisms to an environment that is both hostile and continually changing. Emphasis is on the biochemical and biological impact of metallic pollutants. The primary function of the Administrative Core Unit will be to stimulate research and information exchange concerning problems in the marine sciences that are related to environemental health. Strong ties with the Duke University Medical Center facilitate the transfer of research findings to the medical community. The Administrative Unit coordinates lectures, meetings, and a visiting scholar program. The Facilities and Services Unit makes available to participants and associates of the center a number of laboratory services and special equipment items capable of analyzing pollutant effects. The Research Core Unit focuses on: 1) the effects of chemical pollutants on respiratory proteins and electron transport proteins, 2) the effects of metal and non-metal pollutants on larval development of various invertebrates, 3) pollutant toxicology using blood as a model organ, 4) behavioral aspects of pollution of estuarine and marine systems, 5) the role of metal and non-metal pollutants in processes associated with animal, plant and artificial membrane systems, and 6) pollutant effects on differentiation of cation tolerance in the ontogeny of the marine organisms.